


晨星变奏赋格曲

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: “欢迎你，并祝你永恒无边。”
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙的黑帮au，大概是《东方的承诺》里那种
> 
> 依旧是妈看了也困惑没什么意思的标题
> 
> o到没有c，不适请退出

Kapitel 1

“你恰好在傍晚到达我这里  
象只鸽子扑着黑色的羽翼”  
————————————

乔纳森·乔斯达即将关上木门，他的手握着黄铜的门把，上面有着被时间沾上的锈斑，木门很沉，他稍微花了点力气拉动它。在他记事以前，这扇门就存在了，他听父亲提起过它背后的故事，每条刀痕源自哪场斗争，还有些被填上的弹孔，涂上的木色漆和木头原本的颜色略有出入，乔纳森小时候的消遣之一就是在偌大的门板上寻找那些点，在脑海里连成线，上方三个，左边一个，右下两个，在靠近门槛的地方又有两个，擦着边缘过去的那个凹陷没有被补起来。

这扇门是家族的荣耀之一，踏入它意味非凡，所以一直没有更换。

“稍等一下，乔乔。”他的父亲乔治·乔斯达说到，语气算不上严厉。乔治抬起手，看了眼手表，三点一刻，“我们等一个人。”

“好的，父亲。”乔纳森松开了手，顺从地回答，他一直算个听话的孩子，善于服从乔治的话，不论是作为他的父亲还是帮派的首领所说。他靠着门框，手无意识地触碰自己的胸口，看着门外。

临近冬日，天黑得很快，这个时候已经一切都是灰蒙蒙的了，不单单是因为太阳，还因为雾，在伦敦总是雾，乔纳森吸了一口气，感到不怎么干净的水汽填满胸膛。门口是一条普通的街道，是主干道附近的分支，他头顶的招牌写着古董店，用好几种语言写着星星的意思，乔纳森认得其中拉丁语和英语的部分。对面是花店、服装店和几间餐馆，分别做不正宗的俄罗斯菜、中餐和日式料理，有一间则中规中矩做味道还行的炸鱼薯条。它们全都笼罩在雾气里，行人的踪影像飘忽而至的鬼魂。

乔治的手杖轻轻点着地面，哒哒声断断续续，“乔乔，你一直摸着胸口，是纹身让你难受吗？”

乔纳森猛地回过神来，被电了一下似的把手挪开，连忙否认，这个纹身是他必须接受的，他已经十八岁，昨天在仪式上获得了这个纹身。按父亲的话来说他应该是一个要承担很大责任的男子汉了。

“我们在等谁？”乔纳森问道，他看到对面的商铺店员踮起脚尖抬手去拉老吊灯的绳子，模模糊糊的暖色灯光从橱窗里透出来，带着花草的影子。

乔治沉默了一下，“你的弟弟。”

我还不知道我有个弟弟，乔纳森的眼睛瞪大了，他张了张嘴，却没有问出这句话。这其实也不奇怪，他的母亲去世得早，他的父亲或许有过女人，而其中哪个女人为他诞下一个孩子，确实是他的弟弟。很难说他因为多了个亲人而高兴，他脑海里很多思绪挤成一团，父亲、弟弟、和未来。

男孩在四点一刻到达，雾里一辆普通的黑色轿车，司机下来为他打开门。乔纳森默默地看着，男孩大约十五岁，尽管高高瘦瘦也比他矮了一个头有余，头发是黑色的，微微卷着，有些过于宽大的白色衬衫套在男孩身上，外面披着一件学生制服样式的外套，男孩钻出车门时乔纳森看到他海一样的眼睛，乔纳森条件反射地挥了挥手，像想挥散香烟的烟雾一样，为了看清那片海。男孩出了车门，又转身回去弯腰从车座下面揪出一个书包来，他把它抱在怀里，警惕地看着乔纳森和乔治，像一只毛竖起来的黑猫。

乔治先走上前，不失热情地弯腰拥抱了一下男孩。“承太郎。”他低低地在唇间吐出这个名字，然后他直起腰，向乔纳森介绍道：“乔乔，这是承太郎，空条承太郎。”

乔纳森露出一个微笑，“承太郎，我是乔纳森·乔斯达，我的父亲和朋友都叫我乔乔。”

承太郎安静地咬着下唇内侧，动作微小，半晌才点头。他确实是个乔斯达，乔纳森一眼就可以看出来，即使混着日本人的血统，有着漆黑的发丝，他仍然是一个乔斯达，男孩脸部尚显得稚嫩的轮廓有着乔斯达家的影子，乔纳森记忆里自己在镜子中也看到过这样的面孔，曾经的自己。

“我来帮你提着吧？”乔纳森朝承太郎伸出手，眼神碰了碰他的书包。承太郎皱着眉头认真端详乔纳森和周围灰蒙蒙一片格格不入的明朗微笑。他单方面和乔纳森僵持了一会儿，最终他交出了他的背包，“谢谢。”他嘟囔道。

乔治缓缓地勾出一个满意的微笑，他转身对乔纳森解释：“承太郎的母亲生了病，现在起他就属于我们了。”他随即再转了一个弧度，向着门内头也不回地走去，罔顾乔纳森皱起来的眉头，在经过他身边的时候低声在他耳边嘱咐道：“你来‘验证’他。”

乔纳森并不喜欢父亲的用词，“属于”是一个很专断的词汇，但他把反驳咽下去。他把承太郎的书包半跨在肩上，带子对于高大的他来说有点短，看起来有点滑稽，但他没有心思在意。乔纳森把手搭到承太郎肩上，语气温和，“进来吧，承太郎。”对方抬头看了看他，低低地哼了一声，迈步走在前面，他前面是乔纳森研究得透彻的那扇木门，门半开着，里面还没来得及开灯，一片模糊的晦暗。

乔纳森看着承太郎走进去，男孩的身影轮廓融在黑暗里。他的手无意识地揉捏着对方书包的肩带，是学生书包，布料下面有着垫料的质感，他抬头看着门上方古旧的标牌。Stella，stellae，stellarum，乔纳森的脑子里蹦出家庭教师教过他的词汇，他摇了摇头，仿佛要把它们甩出脑海，跟着走了进去。他探出一只手把营业中的牌子翻转过来，再次使了点力气把门关上，门轴干涩，一阵虚弱的嘎吱声，门终于合上时发出了乔纳森记忆里熟悉的沉闷声响。

他松开门把时灯闪了几下，打开了。灯勉强照到一部分的厅堂，看起来很混乱，巴洛克时代的家具摆在一边，中间是英式的手工沙发。承太郎站在灯的旁边，交抱双臂，低着头，灯光只能照亮他半边脸。乔纳森有些尴尬地咽了口口水，他放下背包，“承太郎，你知道我们是谁吗？”他不知道承太郎从父亲那里知道了多少信息。

“刚刚那个老头，”承太郎开口，“是我的爸爸，你是我的哥哥，你们住在这里，从现在起我要和你们呆在一起。”他看起来镇定自若地把自己知道的信息全都倒出来，仿佛胸有成竹，但他交抱的双臂实在叠得太紧了，乔纳森很难不注意到，爱掩饰的小屁孩。

“你什么都还不知道，就来了这里。”乔纳森努力用轻松的语气评论道。承太郎没有接话，他抬头看着乔纳森。

“现在先脱掉衣服，所有。”乔纳森犹豫了一下，还是开口了，父亲让他验证，“对不起，这可能很冒犯，但在我们这里，这是必须的。”

承太郎盯着乔纳森因为愧疚而有些涨红的脸，开始照他的话做。“这是我第一次见他，”承太郎把外套丢在沙发背上，力气有些大，它勉强挂住一会儿就滑到了地上，“他也是第一次知道我存在。”他把衬衫也解开扣子，脱掉一边，然后从另一边的袖子慢慢把手抽出来，从茧里抽离一般。

“对不起。”乔纳森下意识重复了一遍。

“他说我需要来这里，”承太郎开始脱裤子，少年细长的腿一寸一寸露出来，最终裤子松垮地挂在脚踝处，他抬起一边的腿，弯曲膝盖，随意地用手将裤子拨开，另一边则是稍微动腿把它踹开，“真是够了。”他喃喃道。

“你是乔斯达家的孩子。”乔纳森的解释苍白无力，他向来开朗的声音带着点无奈，恐怕承太郎还不知道乔斯达意味着什么。或许连乔纳森都不知道那确切意味着什么，一点黑暗的正义，加上很多别的东西。他开始检视承太郎，少年正是长身体的时候，身高的拔高让他看起来瘦瘦长长。精瘦的肌肉和紧实的皮肤附在仍然在生长的骨骼上。

承太郎站在灯旁，和温暖毫无关联的橘黄色灯光洒了他满身，他一动不动，像个精美的雕塑，在这间店里乔纳森见过不少没有对方漂亮的古旧雕塑。他把心思收回来，检查承太郎的每一寸皮肤，从胸膛到下腹，腿股到脚踝，锁骨到指尖。

很空白，如他所料。

他知道这只是父亲谨慎下的仪式，这却是他第一次看到空白的皮肤。父亲执着地带着他参加过很多检阅的仪式，在他坐立不安的抗拒中，父亲会给他低声解说，他读那些人身上的纹身像读书本的断章，虽然断续但明白无误。他并不热爱这一切，从胸膛延申到下腹的拉斐尔圣母图让他汗毛竖起，颇为不适，还有头顶的荆棘，脖颈的环蛇，他都并不喜欢，但他见得太多了，几乎以为这些图案是人皮肤的一部分。

曾经乔纳森身上也一片空白，但他努力不看自己的皮肤，他很害怕有一天他身上也要爬满那些图案。

乔纳森的手伸向承太郎的后颈，皮肤是凉的，或许是因为一丝不挂地站在秋末的空气中，但他的手是热的，他能感到承太郎震了一下，又像喜欢暖意那样几不可见的往后靠了靠，他手上的压感是真实的。他触碰到对方覆着后颈的黑发，比他想象中要硬一点，不是单纯的柔软，而是毛扎扎的，他拨开来，凑近去看。他凑得有点太近了，但他没有意识到，他的呼吸拂过对方的脖子，吸入鼻腔的空气里有着承太郎用的香皂的味道，他的手指沿着脖子的曲线拨开对方耳边的鬓发，他看到对方有些发红的耳垂，刚打的耳洞，上面戴着简单的耳钉。

很空白。乔纳森感到一丝安心，承太郎和他们离得很遥远，即使在这里，也很遥远。他看着承太郎穿上衣服，把所有裸露的皮肤盖起来，第一次感到自己胸口的纹身有着隐隐的灼烧痛感，星星，他想，一颗星星在他的胸口，或许普通人是不应该关住一颗星星的，所以他才感到难受。

承太郎穿好衣服，又回到了交抱双臂的姿势。

乔纳森突然凑上去整个人环住他，一个巨大的拥抱。“你是不是好冷？”乔纳森看穿了似的问道，他坦然地抱着他的弟弟，对方在他的双臂和胸膛间简单地挣扎了几下，承太郎本来想拒绝的，但是这个拥抱实在太暖和了，于是放弃般不动了。乔纳森的脑袋搁在承太郎肩上，他微微扭头，看着承太郎新打的耳洞，诚恳地说：“除了耳洞，你的耳根也好红。”

“好吵。”承太郎从乔纳森的怀里努力把手解放出来，捂住自己的耳朵。

乔纳森抱着承太郎摇晃了几下，“我们上楼吧。”他揉了揉对方毛茸茸的黑发，有些刚生出来的头发有些扎手，他的指腹和掌心传来痒意。“希望你喜欢这里的饭菜。”

他的手还埋在承太郎的头发里，停顿好一会儿又说了一句“不要害怕”，不知道指向什么。


	2. Chapter 2

承太郎梦到海洋，起初是海洋，无风的海面，他坐在一艘船名被不同颜色的油漆涂掉半截的双桅纵帆船上，探出半截身子往外看，海面没有尽头，深度也没有尽头，没有海鸥，也没有水下的鱼群和大型海洋生物的踪影，他的帆船一动不动。他站起来去找航海日志，它放在天文钟旁边。等他端详了几秒钟面转身时却已经在河流里，湍急的水流从船头冲过来，被锐角分成两股夹着船身，水流声响亮，像瀑布撞击岩石。

他睁开眼，拿开盖在眼前的书。是乔纳森，他在洗手，动作很用力，幅度也很大，把洗手盆里的流水声弄得更加嘹亮，有些水还溅到地板上，雨点似的痕迹。承太郎陷在柔软的沙发里，准确来说是陷在沙发上的厚衣服堆里。

“早，”承太郎的声音带着睡意，“乔纳森，你昨晚没有回来。”

承太郎拒绝叫乔纳森叫乔乔，出于各种各样的原因，比如他自己从小也被人叫乔乔，比如大家都叫乔纳森叫乔乔，这个名字似乎带着什么不可违抗的意味。于是他一直称呼对方乔纳森。在最初一年乔纳森还时不时提起名字称呼这个问题，后来就随承太郎去了。

乔纳森专心致志地搓着自己的手指，用香皂涂满每个角落，从指尖到指间的凹陷处，然后用力揉搓已经泛红的皮肤，“早上好，承太郎，真抱歉……你在这里等我到睡着了？”他的声音闷闷的， 不那么乔纳森。

“没有，”承太郎撑起身来，在乔纳森身后晃了晃手上的书，被分成两边的书页发出轻微的声响，淹没在水声里，“我在看书。”

乔纳森回头对他扯起一个笑容：“那本我买给你的书只有五十七页纸，全是珊瑚礁和里面的小动物——当然还有些海豚什么的。”

承太郎把书盖回脸上，从书背后冒出无奈的声音，“乔纳森，你不用什么都这么诚恳。”

乔纳森没有回答，他的外套放在一边，衬衫袖子卷起来，认真地洗着手。

“剪掉它们。”父亲说，他们在藏酒处的地下室，上面是放酒的房子，下面却不是酒窖，而是放了一些冰柜，现在其中一个开着。“这个你做得到吧，乔乔。”他的语速缓慢，在鼓励中含着命令的意味。他在心里叹气，但又免不了对自己的深爱的孩子有所期许。

灯照着，光线惨白，填满逼仄的地下室，这里没有色彩，一个真实存在的黑白世界。

乔纳森捏着剪刀，冷气从柜子的边缘攀爬出来，白色消散在空中，鬼魅逃散一般。他捏得很紧，剪刀的把手几乎嵌进他的皮手套里，留下长条的痕迹，他站着，嘴唇有些发抖。“只是尸体，乔乔。”父亲说。

冰柜里的尸体是乔纳森不认识的人，衣物均已经被脱下，在他们来之前就被烧掉了，剩下的灰不知道被铲走丢去了哪里。尸体的皮肤苍白，致命伤处的血似乎也被清理干净，只有一个狰狞的伤口，皮肉外翻，纹身断了一截。乔纳森不认识他，但他不可避免地了解他，从他身上的纹身读出他一面的人生：这里另一个帮派的中高层，忠于恶鬼，杀了五个人，五年的监牢，赌徒，肩膀上有荣耀的纹章，同性恋，深情付尽坏事做绝矢志不渝的爱情——这些信息由眼睛刻到脑海里，乔纳森认识了他。

乔纳森忍着抗拒的冲动，抓住尸体的手腕，两指抵在掌心，把冰凉的手抓起来。失血过多的尸体只有浅淡的粉红尸斑，白霜从冰柜壁开花，一直延伸到死去的皮肤边缘，爬上血管可见的脖颈，在尸体没有颜色的唇上也绽放。

他剪掉对方的指头，标志身份的指纹和那截血肉一起掉落。乔纳森·乔斯达，他在心里喊自己的名字，你是乔斯达家的孩子，这已经是父亲最低程度的期许。“父亲，”他低声问道，声音有些颤抖，手上却没有停，按紧剪刀铰掉左手无名指，指节上的纹身也跟着掉落了一截，“我们把他丢在哪里？就算没有指纹，他的——他的纹身……”

“乔乔，”父亲喟叹道，“乔乔，你尽管去做，你是个善良的孩子。”

顿了一下，“你也是个乔斯达家的孩子。”无数次他们对话以这句话结局。

乔纳森终于洗完了手，他从一旁翻出另一套衣服，脱掉身上尚存的所有衣物，换上新的。承太郎从书脊下的缝隙里疑惑地看着他。

乔纳森坐过来，掀掉承太郎脸上的书，承太郎低声说了一句口头禅，坐了起来，打了个呵欠，猫一样，露出并不太尖的虎牙。“我和父亲说过你应该去学校。”乔纳森开口，语气又变回了平常的他，“你还没到十八岁，去学校总比和我呆在这里有趣。”

承太郎敷衍地哼了一声，“你是家庭教师教大的，乔纳森。”

“所以我觉得你应该去学校，”乔纳森耷拉着头，交替用一只手掌捂住另一只，水太冷了，他的手冰凉，“但我说服不了父亲，对不起。”他又喃喃了些什么，大概是承太郎从前提过喜欢海洋，他希望他能一路读书获得学位，当个正经的海洋学家。

承太郎看着乔纳森，“和你呆在一起不算坏，”承太郎把书放在自己腿上，伸出手去，舒展手指摊开，“老头让我空闲的时候去送东西——手冷的话伸过来，真麻烦——至少有辆不错的摩托车可以骑。”

乔纳森把手放到承太郎手里，他的手显然大一点，他把手指蜷起来，方便承太郎握住它们。承太郎做这一切的时候努力显得自然，绷着脸，一脸严肃。乔纳森的心轻了一些，只是送东西，希望只是送东西，真正的易碎的古董，发黄的手稿和旧书，他没有发现父亲有把任何事情向承太郎交代的迹象。

皮肤接触，热量慢慢渗进乔纳森冰凉的手里，像解冻一般唤醒神经的感觉，被自己过于粗暴地揉搓的手部皮肤微微刺痛，他感到承太郎手掌的温度渐渐被自己夺走，他们平分了几度冰凉。乔纳森突然抽出双手，恶作剧般贴往承太郎的后颈，对方条件反射地缩了缩脖子，皱着眉头撇嘴，却没有挣脱。

“我真爱你，承太郎。”乔纳森感受着手心的体温，好似没头没脑地感慨一句。

承太郎没有接话，他在乔纳森手里歪了歪头，黑色的发丝扎到乔纳森的手。

乔纳森在那之后获得的指令更加频繁，他感到自己在被交付权力，从走私的酒到军火，餐厅和妓院，帮派里别人渴望的东西压在他身上，他并不想要，但他接受了，没有太多犹豫的余地，他没有反驳，他在应承下来之后总是无意识隔着衣服擦拭胸口的星星，力道足够让布料把那块地方蹭红，让他的星星每天都像崭新的、刚纹上去的。父亲没有过问承太郎的事情，他有一丝带着侥幸的高兴。他的弟弟已经和他差不多高，虽然没他健壮但也足够结实，他曾经感慨“小猫长大了”，然后笑着接住对方虚挥过来的一拳，手指收拢，包着对方的手。

他每两周去清点一次酒，记下数量，取出一些带回家里，其余准备出手。地点就在他第一次处理尸体的地下室上方，他知道脚下还有冰柜，它们运转时发出低沉的嗡响。这个日程枯燥无趣，但父亲交给他来做，他也就做了。

七。乔纳森记下要拿出来的数量，打开装酒的木箱，一手扣住两个瓶子的瓶颈把它们拎出来，每拿一次都有几声脆响，玻璃碰撞的声音配上里面液体对声音的扭曲。

他弯腰去拿第七瓶，单独的第七瓶时听到有人喊他的名字。

“乔乔，”迪奥的声音在他背后响起，他熟悉的冷漠嗓音，“我给你带了好东西。”

他转过身去，手还握着酒瓶，还没等他转好站稳，迪奥就往他身上推过来什么东西，他下意识张开双臂去接，迪奥用的力气很大，他被结实的重量撞了个踉跄，手里的酒瓶在他晃神的时候摔到地下，撞开了原先码好的六瓶酒，碎了。乔纳森摔在酒精和碎玻璃里，背狠狠地装上堆叠的木箱，他在心里感谢了一声木箱堆得很稳固。

他怒气冲冲地喊了声“迪奥！”，同时低头去看怀里的“东西”。

迪奥好整以暇地靠着墙站着，端详着自己的手，上面沾了一片猩红的血迹，被布料抹出纹路，“喜欢吗，乔乔？”他看着愣住的乔纳森，勾出没有笑意的笑来，“先提醒你，别发出白痴一样的尖叫。”

迪奥的话传到乔纳森耳朵里像隔着千万重水幕，模糊不清，没有得到理睬。乔纳森看着怀里的人，这个人他很熟悉，不用读什么纹身就能认出来，是承太郎。对方的眼睛闭着，浑身是血，脸上有一道两指宽的口子，在左边颧骨下方，它流出来一条血迹，乔纳森怔怔地伸手把血擦掉，手指蹭过的地方红了一片，伤口处缓慢地涌出新的血液。脉搏，乔纳森的脑海里终于有声音透过所有阻碍响了起来，他要去探承太郎的脉搏，他遵从大脑的决议，肌肉控制着他的手捏住承太郎的手腕，起初他用力太大，感到骨头硌着他的掌心，他好不容易控制住力道，努力去感受。

还有。

“别露出那副蠢表情。”迪奥不耐烦地说，“他没死。”他走上前，在乔纳森面前蹲下来，手伸向承太郎，拨弄对方的衣服，“没什么大事，只有两处不致命的刀伤，”伤口被衣物上撕下来的布条绑住，布条是迪奥大衣的颜色。迪奥的手指在伤口处停顿了一下，摁了摁，湿润的红色舔上他的指尖。他把手指在唇间抹了一下。

乔纳森终于看了眼迪奥，这个被认为是他的竞争对手的人，一头惹眼的金发，金色眼瞳像燃烧的大火底部的颜色。“迪奥！”他从牙关里咬出字来，“你干了什么。”

“别犯傻了，”迪奥站起来，“我看到他，我把他带过来给你，仅此而已，你不满意吗？”

乔纳森瞪着他。

“行吧，别用你充满无知的眼睛瞪我。“迪奥从旁边拿走一瓶酒，”他在跟人打架，我们之前杀掉的那个帮派的人，他们问他怎么找到你做掉，然后他就和他们打了起来，挺能打的，被捅了两刀的时候他已经撂倒大部分人了。“

“你就看着。”乔纳森指出，他半扶半抱着他的弟弟，站起来。

“他看起来能对付，而且我有什么义务帮他？”迪奥又露出那种笑容，他低头看自己刚拿的酒，“他可是个乔斯达。”

“我带他去医院，”乔纳森对迪奥看似尖锐的敌意似乎已经习以为常，“他杀人了吗，他身上大部分血不是他的，是吗？”

“你像个向我求证孩子清白的愚蠢老母亲，”迪奥评论道，“但没有，他没有武器。”

“那血？”

迪奥叹了口气：“乔乔，动动你的脑子，哪怕它不是那么好用。“

”当然是我，我把他们都杀了。“

**Author's Note:**

> *1：塞菲里斯《转折点》  
> *2：拉丁语星星的单数主格，复数主格，复数属格  
> 【试着分章写，虽然还是喜欢一次发完……】


End file.
